Ravenclaw Rambaling
by Shrew-hanyou
Summary: [Oneshot] Sure we all concentrate on the Gryffindors -and sometimes Slytherins-, but what about the ignores Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs?. Well, this is a look in a... normal day in the Ravenclaw Commonroom.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or Ravenclaw. I do however own any madeup characters... which is everyone.

This story... to put it frankly... has no point. Hell, it probably isn't even a proper story. I wrote it so I could use my trio of third-year Ravenclaws and just a small bit of oddness. Might or might not make you laugh, you decide.

* * *

"Work work work work work" chanted a voice as a grumbling student entered through the door behind the statue into the Ravenclaw Commonroon. 

His blonde hair, which was just long enough to be pulled back but still short enough for most to fall out of said ponytail, moved as he shut the door, collasping into one of the many comfertable chairs that circled the twin fireplaces.

"Dun know why we gots to get so much work anyways. I mean, like when we gonna use Articmancy in _real_ life. Sheesh, give me one example" he cried, putting his fist in the air. A few people looked at him oddly and he sighed, brown eyes half-closed as he pondered his next move. What move you ask?. People stopped asking when he was in his second year as he seemed to be doing nothing more then plotting against himself.

With a heavy sigh, he sat up, wondering why the Commonroom was suddenly void of anyone but him. 'Must be a plothole' the third-year thought and wondered suddenly where the thought came from, so he dismissed it. What the hell was he doing thinking about plotholes, it wasn't like his life was some story being written by some odd teenage muggle sitting at her computer typing at this very moment...

"Ah gotta stop meh mind before it blows up sumeday" he said as he looked around, people were back again"Huh?. WHA IS GONNA ON 'ROUND HERE ANYHOW" he shouted, jumping up and waving his arms in a frantic fashion.

A few first-years looked at him fearfully and glanced at each other. "Are they all that insane?" asked a first-year girl named Penny.

Another third-year by the name of Kelsey Collins was entering at that moment, short styled brown hair dropping slightly from the 'wear' on it all day, his own brown eyes landed on the yelling student and the first-years. He shook his head and muttered something along the times of '..oh my fucking god, if you are merciful, you will shut him up..', then turned to the first-years. "Don't worry, Adrain freaks out a lot. He is insane like that"

"Eccentric KC, our dear Adrain likes to be called eccentric" added yet another third-year, a girl this time called Tara Alexson. She looked, to put it frankly, like a tempetress. Her black hair was full and fell in shiny sheets, covering her right eye. Her left eye was a rich hazel-honey colour, many claimed her other eye was either gone, deformed or a different colour. 'Well of course my other eye is a different colour, what else would it be when I cast spells with it?' she asked/said often, mainly to freak out newbies. Though... a few people didn't doubt her when she said it.

"Eccentric doesn't even begin to cover him Tara and you damn well know that" Kelsey, or KC as he liked to be called, remarked, plopped down next to her on the couch"What is he yelling about today".

"I think he yelling about how people vanished and reappeared, wanna bet how long till the 'The Prefect' gets here" she asked sourly. She hated Ashley Jones, the new Ravenclaw Prefect. But then Tara hated most people, so this was nothing new.

"Last time it took ten minutes becuase he had people cheering him on cause he jumped on the table, but sense their aren't many people. I say... five minutes" he said, withdrawing two Sickles from his pocket.

Tara also extracted two Sickles "I saw ten minutes again".

"You alway say ten minues".

"And 50 of the time I am right, ne".

KC sighed as he pressed the stopwatch on his watch and looked up to watch the entertaiment, snickered every so often.

"Adrain Siemen" screeched a rather high pitched voice, about 7 minutes 18 seconds late, from the seventh-year Ashley Jones. She was what one would call a 'Valley-Girl', in apparence anyways, for she had bright blonde hair and blue eyes, plus she was tall amd skinny. She however was '..a hard driving slavemistress..', but that was only Tara's opinion of her, most liked her well enough. Except when she screeched, that was worse then a Mandrake's cry many claimed.

Adrain turned to face her and paused in his yelling, grinned sheepishly as he edged away to sit down near Tara and KC.

"Thanks a lot Rain, you made me lose two Sickles" KC complained.

"You bet on me again" Adrian demanded"And don't call me Rain".

"Why wouldn't we, your weekly spazzfest is so funny we just have to bet on how long it will last Rain".

"I win" Tara said, pocketing her two new Sickles.

"Again... as always" KC added.

Adrain arched a brow "Then why do you keep betting if you always lose"

"I can't help myself".

"Adrain, I thought I told you not to do that again becuase it scares the first-years" Ashley said as she towered over them for, yes, she was just a few inchs under seven feet.

KC grinned "But it teachs them how to deal with frightening stuff earlier in life"

"Plus we have a contest going" Tara added.

"We plan on making you think we are sooo insane we need to be shoved in a labyirith without our wands". That was Adrain

"We shall then wander around aimlessly until we get so hungry we have to eat each other. Last one alive wins" KC supplied.

Tara smirked as she said "Then the winner gets a one way trip to South American to visit the killer Pygmys"

"Yay Pygmys!" all three cheered at once.

_(TBC?)_


End file.
